


Smile

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has his mother's smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Giles walked into the house after a long day at the Magic Box. It was far too quiet. Where were Buffy and Daniel? He wandered towards the living room. When he got there, he saw Daniel in his playpen, standing at the edge, his attention glued to the television. Then he turned, saw Giles and smiled. He had his mother's smile, Giles thought. Daniel pointed to the television screen.

"Dada! Fishy!"

Giles crouched down beside his son, looking at the movie playing.

"Yes, Daniel, I see. Where's mommy?"

Daniel pointed his chubby fist towards the kitchen. "Mama!"

Giles stood back up and walked into the kitchen to find Buffy fixing dinner.

"Finding Nemo again?" he asked.

"It keeps him quiet and it's kinda educational. I was thinking of actually getting him a fish. He would be endless occupied by watching it swim around."

"It's a thought."

They both stole a glance back at their son in his playpen. He looked at them, smiled and pointed again.

"Mama, Dada, fishy!"

"I think we'll be going to the pet store tomorrow, luv," Giles remarked.

"I guess so. You know we're going to spoil him."

"As long as it makes him smile, it's all worth it."


End file.
